The present invention relates to a novel shield for a syringe mounted hypodermic needle.
Syringes and hypodermic needles are used very extensively in the medical field to introduce or remove material from the body parenterally. Although hypodermic needles and syringes are quite useful they must be carefully handled by medical practitioners since there is a danger that serious diseases may be spread by an accidental jab from a contaminated hypodermic needle.
In the past, hypodermic needles and syringes have been shipped with a cup which snugly fit over the hub portion of the syringe and extends beyond the end of the hypodermic needle to protect the same. This cap is separable from the needle and syringe combination, and is often lost after initial removal. Also, such cap must be placed on the syringe by exerting force toward the point of the needle. In the past, users have been accidentally pricked by the hypodermic needle when such cap failed to encompass the needle and engage the hub portion of the syringe. Moreover, syringe and needle devices are generally disposable after usage on a single patient. Unfortunately, such discarded syringe and needles have found their way into public areas such as streets, sidewalks, vacant lots, beaches, and the like, causing accidental contact with passersby.
A shield device for a syringe mounted hypodermic needle which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art would be a great advance in the medical field.